Memory Alpha
: For information on this site, see Memory Alpha:About or the Main Page. Memory Alpha (also called The Memory Planet) is a planetoid. Memory Alpha is also the name of the library complex set up on the planetoid, containing an archive of the total cultural history and scientific knowledge of all planetary Federation members. The library was assembled for academic purposes only. No defensive shielding was installed, as the information was available to anyone in the galaxy. As of 2269, the library complex was an array consisting of five large and seven smaller domes on the surface of the planetoid. Aside from the technicians, the occupants of Memory Alpha varied with the number of scholars, researchers, and scientists from various Federation planets who were using the computer complex at any given time. In 2269, The was en route to transfer newly-designed equipment to Memory Alpha. Lieutenant Mira Romaine was on her first deep space assignment to supervise the transport from the emergency manual monitor. Before the arrival of the Enterprise, Memory Alpha was attacked by the non-corporeal Zetarians. While the Zetarians were attempting to take over the bodies of the personnel of Memory Alpha, they managed to cause extensive damage to the complex. The memory core of the computer, called the central brain, was burned out. The energy generator was rendered inoperative. All occupants of the complex died from brain damage caused by resisting the mind control efforts of the Zetarians. After the Zetarians were destroyed, the Enterprise returned to Memory Alpha to begin repairs. ( ) :The location of Memory Alpha is shown in an illegible part of the large star chart graphic created for . In the chart it appears to be near Sol and Sirius. Appendices See also * Memory Delta * Memory Gamma Background According to Michael Okuda: "Based on the size and spacing of the windows, I’d estimate that each of the domes must be similar to the ." also "If you look very closely at the far left dome, you might notice a small blue patch on the top of the dome. That's the Memory Alpha emblem." http://trekmovie.com/2008/06/05/preview-images-from-lights-of-zetar-remastered/ The Star Trek Maps (page 27) states that Memory Alpha was established for the Federation Centennial celebration and opened to the general public two years later. The library computer was only partially destroyed by the Zetarians and was overhauled after the attack. The resident population is 600. The Star Trek: Star Charts places Memory Alpha in the Alpha Quadrant, approximately 20 light years away from Sol, but still within Sector 001. Apocrypha The Memory Alpha facility is again mentioned in the novel sequel to "The Lights of Zetar", Memory Prime. Memory Alpha is again referred to in Boogeymen, and research done at the complex was referenced in Demons of Air and Darkness and Captain's Blood. In the video game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen, Jadzia Dax consults the Memory Alpha database for information on the Grigari. External link * Category:Planetoids de:Memory Alpha fr:Memory Alpha it:Memory Alpha nl:Memory Alpha pl:Memory Alpha